Innocent smile
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Hari itu Ichigo dikagetkan dengan sikap Hitsugaya yg tiba-tiba berubah. Dari yang cuek dan marah-marah menjadi lembut dan manja. # Semi-Canon. IchiHitsu. Shounen-ai # A gift for hitsukiro16. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : ****Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

_**Spoiler Warning : Semi-Canon, Shounen-ai, maleXmale, Don't like don't read!**_

**.**

_**Special for **_**hitsukiro16**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Innocent Smile

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Jika ditanya siapa Kapten paling muda di Soul Society, semuanya akan menjawab Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Jika ditanya siapa Kapten paling mungil, memiliki sifat serius dan dewasa, namun terkadang bisa berwatak cuek dan pemarah, maka semua jari akan tertuju pada satu orang. _Yup!_ Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Hitsugaya Toushirou, tipe Kapten yang dipuja-puji oleh semua _shinigami_ yang berada di Soul Society. Mukanya yang khas masih _innocent_ itu tentu saja bisa membuat para pemujanya bisa histeris seperti orang gila. Bahkan Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, sudah menganggap Kapten divisi sepuluh itu sebagai cucunya. Membuat Hitsugaya yang mendengarnya kontan _sweatdrop_. Apalagi ditambah Ukitake Juushiro dan Unohana Retsu yang sudah menyatakan diri bahwa Hitsugaya adalah anak mereka, maka lengkaplah Kapten divisi sepuluh itu tercengang tidak percaya mendengarnya.

Hitsugaya termenung mengingat hal itu. _Paperwork_-nya baru ia kerjakan beberapa lembar. Agak geli juga kalau mengingat sikap ketiga Kapten divisi itu. Asli. Mereka bertingkah layaknya Kakek, Ayah, dan Ibu. Meski merinding juga jika mengingat sikap mereka itu sudah terlalu berlebihan. Kita ambil contoh Kapten divisi 13 –Ukitake Juushiro, yang beberapa hari yang lalu memberikan ia sekantong besar _puzzle_ yang didalamnya berisi permen, cokelat, dan makanan-makanan kecil. Mau tak mau, Hitsugaya akhirnya menerima hadiah _puzzle_ itu. Dan sampai sekarang semua makanan kecil itu masih berada di dalam kantornya. Terletak indah diatas meja samping rak-rak buku. Berharap seseorang yang melihat itu tertarik dan membawa pergi dari situ.

"Komandan~"

Hitsugaya yang sudah akan siap mengerjakan _paper_-nya terinterupsi begitu mendengar suara manja yang dia hafal persis itu. Ya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan wakil Kapten yang pemalasnya amit-amit minta ampun dan _hobby_ minum _sake_, Matsumoto Rangiku. Cewek berdada besar dan berambut _orange_ bergelombang panjang itu memasuki kantor divisi sepuluh dengan berlari-lari kecil.

Hitsugaya menyambut kedatangan wakil Kaptennya itu dengan senyum lebar. Membuat Matsumoto yang melihat hal 'langka' itu kontan menghentikan langkahnya. _Ups!_ Dia salah sikon! Dan…

"KEMANA SAJA KAMU, MATSUMOTO? PEKERJAANMU ITU MENUMPUK! JANGAN BERSANTAI-SANTAI LAGI!" teriak Hitsugaya bertubi-tubi.

Mengerikan, batin Matsumoto dalam hati. Matsumoto termundur beberapa langkah tanpa sadar begitu mendengar teriakan Kaptennya.

"A—aku permisi ke toilet!" Dengan cepat Matsumoto berlalu pergi dari situ. Membuat Hitsugaya tercengang beberapa saat sebelum dia berteriak memanggil wakil Kaptennya itu.

"MATSUMOTOOOOOO!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matsumoto menarik napas lega setelah dia jauh dari kantornya. Setelah menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat, Matsumoto kembali berjalan. Kali ini dengan langkah santai. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, dari arah belakang seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hoy, Rangiku-san!"

Matsumoto menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ dengan sebuah _zanpakutou_ berukuran besar yang diselempangnya di punggung, berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Eh, Ichigo-kun, tumben datang kesini," ucap Matsumoto. Agak kaget. Ichigo meringis.

"Ya. Sudah lama juga tidak berkunjung di Soul Society ini."

"Mencari Komandan, kan?" selidik Matsumoto.

"Ya, tentu! Siapa lagi," jawab Ichigo.

"Komandan seperti biasa ada di Kantor. Tadi saja aku habis kena amukannya," terang Matsumoto dengan muka kusut. Ichigo tertawa.

"Jelas saja Toushiro marah. Kau tidak pernah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, kan?"

Matsumoto manyun. Memang benar sih dia yang salah.

"Sudah ya. Aku ke kantor divisi sepuluh dulu," pamit Ichigo. Kemudian melangkah pergi dari situ.

"Yaa… semoga saja kau tidak kena imbasnya," katanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo tersenyum begitu melihat Kapten mungilnya sedang berkutat sibuk di depan meja kerjanya.

"Hoy, Toushiro!" seru Ichigo sambil melambaikan satu tangannya.

Hitsugaya yang sedang serius berkonsentrasi dengan _paperwork_-nya menoleh dengan muka kesal.

"Panggil aku Komandan Hitsugaya, Kurosaki!" bentaknya dengan suara setengah tarik urat. "Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Kau sedang marah ya?"

"Pakai nanya lagi!" sahut Hitsugaya dengan emosi yang semakin memuncak.

Ichigo menghela napas. Susah ya kalau berhadapan dengan orang yang bertempramen tinggi. Dengan lunglai, Ichigo berjalan ke arah sofa yang biasa ditiduri Matsumoto. Kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya disana.

"Boleh aku duduk disini, kan?" tanya Ichigo dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Terserah! Tapi jangan menganggu!"

"Iya, iya, aku tidak akan menganggu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit di Soul Society berubah menjadi jingga. Tanda bahwa hari sudah sore. Angin sejuk yang berhembus masuk dari jendela kantor divisi sepuluh membuat penghuni di dalam ruangan itu semakin betah untuk berlama-lama. Hitsugaya menghembuskan napasnya begitu _paperwork_-nya telah selesai. Diletakkan kuasnya disamping meja, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang didudukinya.

Kelopak mata itu tertutup. Merasakan hilir angin sore yang menerpa tubuhnya. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menunjukan iris mata hijau _zambrud_. Kapten mungil itu beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian mendekati sofa tempat Ichigo duduk.

Hitsugaya terpana. Dilihatnya Ichigo sedang tertidur. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya mengukir seulas senyum. Diulurkan tangannya ke arah Ichigo. Mengelus rambut _orange _itu dengan lembut. Sudah hampir setahun dia menjalani hubungan dengan pemuda ini. Meskipun ia sering memarahi Ichigo, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi pemuda ini. Sangat menyayanginya. Melebihi siapapun.

"Nngh… Toushiro…"

Perlahan Ichigo membuka matanya yang terpejam. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu, Kurosaki…"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kapten divisi sepuluh itu merangkak naik ke atas sofa. Disandarkan kepalanya di lengan kiri Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Dirangkulnya pundak mungil itu dan membawanya semakin dekat.

"Maaf tadi aku memarahimu. Aku terbawa emosi karena ulah Matsumoto," ucap Hitsugaya pelan. Didonggakan kepalanya, menatap mata cokelat Ichigo dengan raut wajah menyesal.

Ichigo tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya." Dikecupnya puncak kepala Hitsugaya dengan lembut.

"Kau lapar?"

"Lumayan."

"Sebagai permintaan maaf. Hari ini aku akan memasak makanan untukmu, Kurosaki."

"Nggak perlu repot-repot, Toushiro." Ichigo mengelus-elus rambut putih Hitsugaya. Kapten mungil itu menggeleng.

"Nggak apa-apa. Ayo," ajak Hitsugaya sambil menarik tangan Ichigo hingga berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya. Keduanya lalu berjalan keluar dari kantor divisi sepuluh itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cieeeh…! Yang lagi kasmaran," goda Renji yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya. Keduanya menoleh ke arah Renji.

"Kau juga sama saja, kan? Mana si Byakuya? Kok nggak kelihatan?" balas Ichigo. Renji kontan salah tingkah. Ichigo tertawa geli begitu melihat muka Renji yang merah padam seperti rambutnya. Sedangkan Hitsugaya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sudahlah, Kurosaki. Kasihan si Abarai," kata Hitsugaya. Renji langsung menatap Kapten divisi sepuluh itu dengan tatapan terima kasih.

"Ayo pergi." Ichigo mengangguk.

Keduanya lalu melangkah pergi. Tapi baru lima langkah, Renji kembali berseru, "Hati-hati kalau berduaan saja bersama Ichigo, Komandan Hitsugaya."

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya kontan menghentikan langkah mereka. Keduanya menoleh ke belakang bersamaan. Ichigo memberikan tatapan _deathglare_ ke arah wakil Kapten divisi enam itu. Sedangkan Hitsugaya…

"Kalau Kurosaki yang melakukannya. Aku tidak keberatan," ujarnya dengan nada tenang. Renji ternganga. Sedangkan Ichigo terpana. _Speechless!_ Apalagi sekarang Hitsugaya bergelayut manja di lengannya. Membuat Renji yang melihat hal itu semakin terbengong-bengong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau kenapa, Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya menatapnya dengan kening mengerut.

"Kau sakit, Toushiro? Kok hari ini lain sih?" Ichigo menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Kapten divisi sepuluh itu. Cemas. Ini bukan seperti Toushiro yang dikenalnya. Tadi pagi ditemuinya masih cuek dan marah-marah. Kok bisa berubah jadi manja dan lembut gini? Pasti ada _something wrong_, nih!

"Siapa yang sakit? Ngaco!"

Kapten divisi sepuluh itu berlalu ke dalam kamarnya. Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya hingga hilang dibalik pintu geser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa hanya dilihatin makanannya? Kalau sudah dingin nanti nggak enak," kata Hitsugaya. Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, maaf, Toushiro…"

Hitsugaya menghela napas panjang. Diambilnya sumpitnya, kemudian mengambil udang goreng dan mengulurkannya ke arah mulut Ichigo.

"Ayo. Buka mulutmu…"

Ichigo kembali terpana. Hei, hei, ini Toushiro, kan? Katanya dalam hati.

"Kurosaki…?"

"Y—ya?" nada suara Ichigo terdengar gagap.

"Ayo, makaaan…" rengek Hitsugaya manja.

_Oh my god!_ Ichigo hampir berteriak senang begitu melihat raut wajah Hitsugaya yang sangat manis dan manja itu. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan 'langka' itu. Ichigo segera membuka mulutnya. Menerima suapan Hitsugaya dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurosaki… pulang ke _gensei_ nanti besok saja, ya?"

Ichigo menoleh dan menatap Kapten divisi sepuluh itu. "Baiklah."

Hitsugaya tersenyum.

"Boleh aku bermanja-manja, kan?"

Meski agak kaget dengan ucapan itu, Ichigo akhirnya tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu. Apapun itu, silahkan saja."

Hitsugaya meringis. Dan itu semakin membuat Ichigo semakin gemes. Aduhai~ beruntungnya bisa mendapatkan Kapten manis ini.

"Ne, Kurosaki… apa yang membuatmu tertarik padaku?" Hitsugaya membawa telapak tangan Ichigo ke pipinya. Dipejamkan kedua matanya. Merasakan telapak tangan Ichigo di pipinya.

"Yang membuatku tertarik…" Ichigo sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Membuat kelopak mata Hitsugaya yang tertutup itu perlahan terbuka dan menatapnya dengan sorot mata menunggu.

Sebelum sempat Hitsugaya menduga, Ichigo merendahkan wajahnya dan menangkap bibir mungil itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Ciuman yang hanya singkat. Namun sanggup membuat wajah Kapten divisi sepuluh itu memerah padam. Ichigo tersenyum, kemudian menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Senyuman polosmu itu… yang membuatku tertarik, Toushiro," bisik Ichigo di telinga. Hitsugaya tersenyum tulus. Ditenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Ichigo. Berdoa di dalam hati agar Ichigo selalu berada di sampingnya. Ya, untuk selamanya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Saya tidak menyangka bisa membuat fic dengan pair IchiHitsu lagi. Selama berminggu-minggu saya agak jenuh untuk membuat pair ini.

Sip! fic ini saya buatkan untuk hitsukiro. Semoga terhibur :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...xXx...**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


End file.
